England's difficulty is Ireland's opportunity
by all-my-OTP-feels
Summary: The Story of Ireland's fight for independence from Britain starting from 1916 and how she coped with it. Not Romantic but more of a sibling's love. Slight Violence (lota of disbutes). And little hints of UsUk, and staring Italy and France
1. The Easter Rising: England's heartbreak

**Hello **** so this is my first time writing a fan-fic, hope you like it ;)**

**Dublin 1916; The Easter rising**

Sirens could be heard throughout the streets of Dublin. Black, thick smoke was overflowing from a close distance and being sucked up into the sky. It was a wet day, but the streets were now burning hot. Cries of men, women and children could be heard from all angles. Shops and houses had been bombarded, broken glass and pieces of furniture lay on the streets. This particular area of the city was deserted, apart from two people, one Women and one man, Standing at least 4 meters away from each other, both clutching their own riffles, both breathing heavily, both a little scared.

The Women wore an Irish, military uniform. It was brown with the Irish tri-colour flag sewn onto the right shoulder. She wore a military cap where her red, thick hair spilled out off, and fell just past her shoulders. Her face was dirty and bombarded with her freckles that she had been stuck with since birth. Her eyes were a beautiful, light green however were polluted at the present time with hatred, loathing and a blood-thirst. She was called Ireland and was known world-wide for her outgoing personality and joy of "craic" and a good night down in the pub, a cheerful small country located in the north-west of Europe. Today however her only interest was that of the man standing in front of her.

The man wore a similar, green uniform, with a union-jack sewn on to his left shoulder. His hair was also quite messy today, as well as most days. It was a light golden colour. He had huge dark brown eyebrows and emerald-like green eyes. His eyes were filled with shock, disappointment and a tone of sadness. The world knew him as England or the U.K as he preferred. He was known for being quite serious at times (not around a bottle of rum though!) and having an obsession with magical-like creatures and, like all gentlemen, tea. Today however, much like Ireland, He was not his usual self...

Ireland tried to catch her breath, and raised her weapon shakily.

"Well?!" she said "what next?! Planning on setting another building on fire?!" she gestured towards the smoke in the distance. "Going to search another load of innocent people's houses huh?!" she cried. She paused waiting for a response "answer me for Christ's sake!" she screamed.

England paused

"I didn't want_ any _of this Ireland" he sighed

"Why couldn't you just..." he searched his brain for words

"Why couldn't you just behave for once in your life?!" I have more pressing matters to attend to now anyway!" he exclaimed "like this whole war affair with Germany!"

She laughed "Oh yes!" she cried out

"Because it's never time for silly old Ireland! Always more _important_ things to do neverhave time for little old me!" she said in a mocking tone.

"Well this is my time right here!" she screamed wildly.

"This is my time for_ independence_!" she screamed "and nothing you do is going to stop me from getting it!"

England flinched at the word "independence" as countless tear-jerking memories flooded into his mind. He raised his gun into a threatening position but had no intention to shoot, at the present time.

"Are you?" he questioned quietly. Ireland raised an eyebrow but said nothing

"There are 1,500 thousand Irish soldiers in total and 6,000 English." He stated mater of factly.

"t-that's because-"

"And the ship carrying your weapons from Germany has been captured." He added

"B-but-"

"And let's not forget I've been on the battle-field far longer than you have-"

"SHUT UP!" Ireland screamed cutting him off "just...just shut up!" she cried.

"I don't care! I don't care!" she chanted loudly. "I...I... "She started trailing off slightly "I'm not going to stay with you forever! I want to be independent like Australia and New Zealand and Americ-"

Before she finished however England lunged at her, and brought his gun towards her with great speed, she was fast though and blocked it with her own gun before it hit her.

"That's enough!" England exploded his voice filled with rage and anger. Ireland was taken back, she had seen him angry with her many times before, whether it was playing small particle jokes on him or just being completely diss -obedient towards him, this was a whole different England than the one she had spent her whole life arguing with.

"I've had it with you!" he screamed, the two guns still at arms with each other, shaking with the pressure between them.

"I've had it with your behaviour Ireland!" he screamed, with the force of his gun and the strength he had he pushed her onto the wet tarmac below. She fell with a loud "thump!" She pushed herself into a sitting position, but before she could fully stand England brought his foot down onto her.

Ireland gritted her teeth from the combined pain of the impact with the hard ground the large boot on her. She still held onto her gun loosely in her left hand. From the distance she heard multiple shots and screams. The smoke was worsening now and must have been spreading to the streets. She thought about how much she wanted to win this, much like the other times she had fought with England, but, but this was different, this felt more serious than all the other times. She looked up at England's dirty, angry face. She heard the cries of her people in the distance

"...you..." she said through gritted teeth "you...you did this" she said again. England froze,

"Ireland?" he questioned, a tone of hurt in his voice.

"I...I'll _never_ forgive you..." she said

"Is...IS FUATH LIOM TÚ!" she screamed in her native tongue, refusing to speak English. England let his guard down for a split second and she propelled herself at him, she left her gun on the ground and hit his out of his hands, she slapped his face hard, causing his cheek to redden. As she went to hit him again he caught her hand so with her free hand she tried to punch his stomach. He had both her angry shaking hands in his as he struggled to restrain her.

"Is fuath liom tú, is fuath liom tú is fuath liom tú!" _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._ She continued to scream this, absolutely in hysterics now.

"Cén fáth nach féidir leat a bás?!" _why can't you just die?!_

She brought her leg up and kicked his stomach, he lost his breath and used both hands to clutch his stomach and stepped back, gasping for air. Ireland saw her advantage and thumped his head; blood came from it and polluted her hand red.

"Téigh abhaile!" she shouted _go home_

"Téigh abhaile as a Sasana!" _Go home to England! _Tears of rage and frustration spilled down her

Face. She stared at England, gasping for breath, blood streaming from his head. He slowly looked

At her.

"Ireland..." he said slowly.

"This is your fault!" she screamed trying to over-come the tears from falling as it might be mistaken

for a form of sadness or sympathy. "YOUR FAULT!" she exploded bringing her fist down to strike him

A blow to the head again when a strong hand caught hers mid-way.

She turned sharply to see who was trying to stop her, though she was pulled backward and

Two massive arms held her slightly off the ground. She looked at the arms and boots and recognised

A British military uniform. England slowly stood up to re-gain his footing. He stared at the army's

Cadet restraining Ireland. He looked puzzled for a moment but then the clogs in his brain stared

Moving.

"Have they been restrained?" he asked the cadet.

"Yes sir!" replied the cadet loudly, he then proudly added "Been arrested, and the leaders have been

Brought for execution".

Ireland's whole body froze at what she had just heard

"_What?"_ she said shakily.

England paused "well good then" he replied quietly, avoiding Ireland's eyes.

Ireland was still in shock, her whole mind seemed to race, her heart was pounding against her chest,

A cold sweat broke out on her forehead. England turned away from her and began to walk forward.

"W-wait..." Ireland whispered "I...I said WAIT!" Her whole body exploded, she struggled in the

Giant's arm's.

"GET BACK HERE!" she screamed, her legs were practically airborne, as she tried to

Kick the Army cadet, struggling to keep her still.

"ENGLAND!" she shouted, he stopped but didn't look back at her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! GETBACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" she continued to kick and

Scream like a toddler having a tantrum

"IS FUATH LIOM TÚ, IS FUATH LIOM TÚ, IS FUATH LIOM TÚ" she repeated again and again. The

Words dug into England like daggers, each and every "I hate you".

He spoke towards the cadet. "Do it" he said, his voice quivering. The cadet nodded sharply, manoeuvred himself to receive his small pistol from its holster, raised it into the air and **crash!**

The "I hate you's" slowly died down, until only the sound of sirens and crackling flames could be heard on the streets.

**DUN DUN DUUUNN, oh don't worry she's not dead :L. I really want to write another chapter on this :3 please don't take any offence if you're English! Please leave me a review if you can, this is my first fan-fic.**

**Oh and when I say "craic" I don't mean the drug :O it's an Irish slang used for "fun" or just good times.**


	2. The Treaty: Ireland tears

**The Treaty 1921**

Ireland walked into the building with her head held high. She was in her Sunday best, which consisted of a green and white dress with a brown corset and her long messy hair brushed and a shamrock hair clip in her hair, but stood out from all the well dressed English people. Her left eye was slightly blue and swollen, her left arm was covered in a bandage from her wrist to her elbow, and she walked with the slightest trace off a limp. She eventually found the room where she was headed, upon opening the door all she saw was a table with a big piece of paper and a pen on it, a few paintings on the wall and England leaning on a window's pain, gazing out to the busy streets of London below.

England's eyes didn't move when he heard the door open and then close. He just continued to stare through the window.

"I think it's going to rain" he said quietly as if talking to himself.

Ireland paused wondering if he was talking to her. Then realising there was no one else in the room with them replied with "I guess"

"It always rains" England said again, sighing as he did so.

Ireland smiled slightly "Sure it's always lashin' at mine" then remembering the seriousness of the situation stopped.

England sighed again, loudly. He pointed to the large sheet of paper on the table.

"That's...that's it" He said, no emotion in his voice.

Ireland eyes looked at the paper, then snatched it into her hands and read it quickly, her eyes darting from right to left. When she finished she laughed.

"Are you having a laugh there?" no response. "England? Are ye actually serious?!" she said slamming the page back on the table. He sighed again.

"Ughh I just knew you would respond like this" He started honestly you're the most un-lady like person I ever-"

"This isn't what I wanted!" she interrupted.

"This is a compromise"

"Ehh, there's no need for compromise when it was _you_ who called a truce" she pointed out.

Ever since the failed Easter rising, Ireland started a war of independence with Brittan. It started in 1919 and ended with a truce called by Brittan in 1921. It seemed that Ireland had brought the mighty British Empire to its knees. It seemed...

Ireland griped the treaty again and read through it.

"This...this isn't even full independence this is ... almost independence or a wee bit of freedom." She said finally.

England, was still emotionless and hadn't made any eye contact, paused a while then said.

"Better than nothing."

Ireland laughed sarcastically

"Right now I know you're takin' the piss with me" she said

"If ye think I'm going to sign this shite, ye can just forget it"

England paused, his eyes lost focus.

"You will"

"What?"

"I..." he stood up finally and walked slowly towards her "I know you will"

"Oh do you?" Ireland said, a sarcastic smile still plastered on her face "well I'm afraid this!" she pointed at the page "this is not what I'm sign'n" she replied.

England wasn't listening now. His mind was full of painful memories of ex-colonies, one in particular he didn't want to mention. He was wearing a suit but had abandoned his jacket on a chair. His tie was slightly messed up. His eyes darker than usual and it had appeared he had forgotten to brush his hair. To any random person he looked completely normal, but to those who knew him he looked awful.

"How long..." he started, emotionless "how long do you think you can cope?" he asked. Ireland was taken back but tried to hide her shock.

"How long do you think you can hold on before surrendering...again?"

Ireland's hand flew out to slap England's face but missed by an inch. England though, still remained emotionless.

"If you don't sign this treaty" he started "you will lose, and..." he blinked hard "And we will crush the Irish Republic". He stared at her, dead serious.

Ireland stared at England. She had never seen this side to him before and did not like it in the least.

"A-are you threatening me?" she said shakily.

England's mouth opened and then closed again. "That's a strong word" he said at last.

"I can't believe you!" she cried "w-what the hell is wrong with you?!" no response. Outside the streets of London grey clouds were slowly forming overhead. Mothers lead their children inside not wanting to soil their clothes with rain. England ignored Ireland's insults and thought about the past...

**_Many_**** years ago:**

"Ireland!" England called "Ireland are you in?" he called through the small farm-house "I got something for you! IRELAND" He called again louder. Loud fast footsteps could be heard from across the hall approaching him. He turned to see a small girl. She had bright red hair, now completely all over the place. Her face was covered in freckles, she wore a tweed jumper, cotton trousers and large muddy boots that were too big for her.

"Dia Duit!" she said brightly, slightly out of breath from running.

"Hello" England corrected her. "Ireland what happened your clothes?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ehhhhhhh" Ireland thought, her grasp on English not fully developed yet, "I...I was in the...bog!" she said feeling quite pleased with herself for speaking the new language.

England sighed but smiled at the same time "and why, may I ask, were you in the bog again?"

"Oh. Ehhhhhhh I...I wanted to." she replied, smiling as though expecting every English sentence was a major achievement.

"No Ireland, Ladies don't go into bogs" he said

"Ladies?"

"Yes ladies, Oh come now we've been over this" He rustled her hair "you're a lady remember?"

Her face scrunched up with concentration, she pointed a finger to herself. "Lady?"

"Yes Ireland you're a lady" England smiled.

"Lady?" she questioned pointing a finger to England.

"No no no" he sighed then pointed to himself "I'm a _gentleman_" he told her speaking slowly.

Ireland looked really confused now "g-gentleman?" England nodded. Pointing to herself again she said "gentleman?"

England sighed but laughed "never mind never mind"

Ireland's attention turned to the parcel in England's hand

"Gift?!" she said loudly.

"Hm? Oh yes" England said remembering the reason he came for. "I brought you a gif today he said handing her a small package. She took it happily.

"Go raibh maith agat!" she smiled

"Thank you" England corrected her, but she was already tearing off the wrappings. And brought out a dress just her size. She started at it, confused.

"Gúna?" she questioned.

"Dress" England said "I got it so you would look more lady-like"

Ireland's face fell "but...it will get dirty...in " she said thinking of all the English words she had yet to master.

"Ah yes, but you won't go to the mucky old bogs anymore" He said "You can wear it to parties or when you go into town"

Ireland frowned, not entirely grateful of her present. "Oh come now" England said "don't you want to look nice and pretty?"

"No"

"I even have America dressing accordingly now"

"America?"

"Yes remember I Told you about him? Honestly you have an awful memory"

Ireland thought for a while "ooohhh America" she said.

"Yes America" England laughed, even though Ireland was around the same age as America, she seemed far younger as she talked in broken English and no one could really understand Gaelige.

"And there's one more thing" England said pulling out a shamrock hair-clip from his pocket...

**The Treaty 1921**

"Oi! I'm talkin' to you!" Ireland said to England. He snapped out of his day dream.

"What is it now?" He said, growing impatient. Ireland pointed to the Treaty.

"You were so much cuter when you pointed to yourself" he thought to himself.

He looked at Ireland's red, mad face.

"Just please sign on the bottom" He said.

She folded her arms. "Why? Why the hell should I?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" England screamed.

**1782, end of the American revolution**

Ireland was woken by a loud thumping at her door. She rolled out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell?" she mumbled to herself, thinking it was a prank played by some kids. The knocking continued getting louder and louder

"I'm coming for feic sake!" she shouted down the stairs, she threw on her dressing gown and ran down the stairs. She opened the door to find England standing there; he was drenched with the rain and shaking.

"Jesus Christ what happened you?!" she asked

England threw himself at her and she was embraced in a huge hug before anything else could be said or done. He was completely soaked to the skin and she could detect a smell of blood or something similar. He was still shaking but Ireland doubted he was really cold. She hesitated for a while but then placed her arms around his shoulders.

"What happened to you now ye eijit?" She said lightly.

He shook his head, completely silent, not moving at all except his shaking.

"Is is America?" She said. Silence. Ireland sighed "You're such a gobshite sometimes England, no joke"

There came a muffled "shut up, that's not even Proper English" from England

"Right so" Ireland sighed, Feeling pity for him even though she still hated him.

"Here, sure ye can sleep on a spare mattress or sumtin'" she said.

There was a pause. "Thanks"

Ireland smiled "thank you" she corrected him.

**The Treaty 1921**

Ireland flinched at England's sudden outburst.

"W-What are ye on about?" she said at last.

"Look at yourself!" England shouted, gesturing to all of Ireland, huge emotion in his voice now. "You're covered in cuts and bruises, you're practically limping, your defences are falling, if this war continues you're _not_ going to make it out okay, Ireland!" he said

Ireland snapped "and whose fault is that?!" she shouted back at him "who's the one doing all of this to me huh?! I'd sure like to meet the guy so I could smash his face in!" she said leaning in close to England, glaring at him.

England breathed out and tried to calm himself "Ireland you know that this is what you need to do" he said, concern in his voice "this whole affair is out of my hands, please just, just sign it"

Ireland blinked, stared at England, Then The treaty, Then England again.

"And ye think all my people are going to be singin' an dancing when I tell 'em that all their sons and brothers died in vain are ye?" She spat at him.

"Look I know it isn't Ideal but-"

"It's NOT Ideal"

"But it's the only way" he said, he placed the pen In Ireland's hand and closed her fingers over it.

"You know it is" He said calmly, slowly taking away his hand.

Ireland stared down at her hand. She was speechless for once, she had no counter argument, nothing else to say, he was right, she couldn't continue this war any longer. She signed the end of the page, her hand shaking as she did. When she was done her hand dropped to her side and the pen slipped to the floor. She stood staring at the treaty.

England paused, a sense of relief came over him, he reached out for Ireland's hand

"Ireland..." he said.

She instantly hit it away, her eyes were filled with tears, she pushed England away from her. He hit the wall, lightly. Ireland stood her ground, her fist was shaking, her lip was quivering as silent tears fell down her face. She then said the three single words that pierced England like three red-hot daggers.

"Is Fuath liom"

She ripped the shamrock hair clip from her hair and threw it on the ground; she turned and ran out the room.

"WAIT!"

The door slammed in England's face.

**How you liking it yay, nay? I would REALLY appreciate reviews or comments or anything J thanks a million **


	3. world meeting: France, Italy and 'murica

Ireland sighed and leaned against the exit door. It had been a LONG meeting today. Today it was in Austria's house but as usual all that really happened was arguments and diss-agreements. She looked outside at the vast land that surrounded them. There was fine cut grass as far as the eye could see, as well as trees forming a border into a vast forest; everything really looked perfect as though each and every thing was hand placed there.

She found a little quiet spot under a large oak tree and flopped down under it. She smiled as the sun's rays shone on her freakily face, she stretched her toes and exhaled loudly, this was a very peaceful place, something she rarely was used to. All that could be heard was the rustle of the trees and a stream nearby, and of course footsteps approaching...wait minute, footsteps? Loud heavy footsteps, approaching at a fast pace.

"IREEEELLLLLLAAAAANNNNNNDDDD!"

Ireland swung around "America!" she said "what are you doing here?" she questioned as the tall American charged towards her. He eventually stopped rather suddenly beside her and fell down on the soft ground next to her.

"Ahhh I've been looking for you for like everywhere, I practically ran all around this place" he said gesturing all around him. Ireland's large green eyes widened

_All around?!_ She thought to herself.

She smiled at America; she liked him for three main reasons:

1: He was always up for the craic.

2: He made an excellent drinking partner.

And 3: He_ really_ annoyed England.

"So what's the craic?" she questioned. America looked confused upon hearing the Irish slang

"Wha'?"

Ireland rolled her eyes "Do you have any interesting news to share with me?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Oh" he said, he thought for a while "ehh no, not totally"

"Then why were you looking for me?" She questioned.

"Oh that's 'cuz you're not as boring as all the other old tarts" he responded happily.

Ireland smiled at the odd compliment "Well thanks, I guess".

"Oh my God, Ireland you agree with my super-hero to save world hunger right?" America said, quickly.

Ireland laughed, Of course she didn't agree that a super-hero could save world hunger, especially what she had been through during her own famine, but she decided to humour herself by agreeing with him.

"Sure I had my very own hunger slayin' hero back when ye helped me in the famine" She said.

America blushed slightly under his glasses, despite being the loud air-head that he was he always felt embarrassed when complimented or thanked, Ireland knew this of course but she loved when he got all quiet as she found it adorable.

"Ah...yeah well I am a hero so I didn't want you to like starve y'know" He mumbled lightly.

"Ah yeah, sure what kind of a hero would let someone starve, not a very good one I imagine" Ireland said back.

"Yeah,_ exactly_" America said proudly.

**Inside the world conference's meeting place**

England smiled as he walked down the long corridors of the Austrian building. He was having such a good conversation with a pixie he met in the garden before entering, he didn't see the Italian walking in front of him and literally walked right into him. Italy jumped upon colliding with the Englishman.

"Vee! I'm really sorry mister Brittan please don't hit me I'm really sorry I won't do it again please don't hit me, please don't hit me!" he said in one breath.

England looked around him, the loud-mouth must have scared off my conversation partner he thought to himself.

"N-no it's okay, it was partly my fault as well" He said lightly to the shaking Italian.

"S-so you won't hit me?" Italy said, his tears of terror retreating.

"N-No" England replied confused "Using fists is such a un-gentleman trait"

"Yay! You really had me scared for a second there" Beamed the Italian.

"Oh Angleterre you always hit me non? A voice cooed behind England. England's jaw twitched.

"That's because it socially acceptable to hit frogs!" England spat and turned to face the smirking Frenchman.

"v-vee, you two please calm down" Italy whined desperately.

"Yes yes Angleterre calm down" France smirked deviously.

"I AM CALM!" shouted England.

"Tsk tsk" She France waving his finger "Anyway I was just going to collect Italy France said walking over to Italy and putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Why?" England asked raising a massive eyebrow.

"Ahh I knew you cared about my personal life" France winked

"Trust me I don't" said England through clenched teeth.

"Big brother France is going to chat up some pretty ladies" Italy laughed nervously, changing the subject.

"Oui oui, would you care to join us Angleterre?"

England sighed "Why would I have any interest in that" he said tiredly.

"Well you need all the help you can get when it comes to women non?" France said.

England marched up to France "I dare you to say that again frog!" he shouted.

"v-veee please don't shout" Italy whined, shrinking into France's shoulder.

"I just meant how much women detest you" France said, still smirking.

"Oh you're not helping yourself now" England said, preparing to hit France.

"Ooh Mon amie, I am of course talking about Irlande non?" France said.

England stopped "I-Ireland?" he questioned.

"v-vee" Italy sighed miserably

"Oui oui, you know that look she gives you, it is positively pure 'atred non?" France said, wanting to annoy England even more. But instead of kicking off like he usually did England was silent, lost for words.

"W-well...yeah...I guess" He murmured quietly to himself.

"Hmmm, what's wrong Angleterre?" France cooed, waiting for a response. But alas came nothing.

"Tsk, shut up stupid frog" England said quietly, turning around and walking away. When he was out of an earshot France said

"Oh someone's all touchy aren't they?"

"B-big brother France please let go of me..."

**Ooh more characters ^^ Expect more drama and action in the last chapter. I might write one or two more :3**


	4. Accident's don't happen:Sorry America

**Is this the final chapter ?! :O I'll decide later :p**

England dragged his feet through the hall, a key sign that he was annoyed with something or someone.

"tsk Stupid Frog" He cursed under his breath. "I should put him under a curse to make sure the only things that will love him would be other frogs" he muttered bitterly under his breath. At the present time he had no set destonation, he was just walking until he calmed down a bit, just walking to gather his thoughts, just walking to get as far away from the source of his bad mood as possible. He continued walking when he heard the voice of a loud American behind him.

"Guess what Iggy!" Chanted America, running to catch up with England.

"I thought I told you not to call me-"

"Ireland totally agrees with my bad-ass hero idea" America interrupted.

"well isn't that just swell" England replied sarcasticially. A huge vibe was spilling out of England _"leave me alone, don't talk to me, go away"_ But America, unable to sence any vibes, didn't get the message...at all.

"she also said that you not accepting my awesome idea proves your jealousy that you couldn't think of an amazing idea like that"

"Oh I'm turning positively green with envy" England spat under his breath. Walking at a faster pace, America in turned walked faster to keep up, but stayed behind him.

"She's actually really smart" America stated, putting his hands behind his head "Not to mention she's not a sight for sore eyes, But she's really not girly you know what I mean" America laughed.

"I know" England said

America either didn't hear him or choose not too listen. "she's real funny aswell" He continued

"I suppose" England said wearily.

"and she loves annoying you!" America said playfully, not saying it in a mean way "Do you remember when we were kids and she wrote "Idiot" on your face when you were asleep but she spelt it wrong so you made her write out the word multiple times so she would rember it" America laughed.

"yes I do" saud England, clenching his fist.

"And that time she-"

"I KNOW I KNOW !" England shouted, he spun round hard and fast, America however who didn't see it coming was caught off guard. Without meaning to he hit America across the cheek, causing his glasses to fall off his face onto the ground. He clutched his face in pain.

"Oh my God!" England gasped. "America I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" he said, trying to examine the damage he caused him. America moaned in pain, and backed away from him.

Ireland was walking down the hall when she heard a loud "slap!" sound. She turned a corner to find a very flustered looking England and America with a red cheek, moaning in pain.

"What the hell?!" she shouted, running over to the American. "The hell England?! What is wrong with you!" she said slapping his hand away from America, and examining his swollen cheek.

"I-I didn't mean to it was an accident he kind of just walked into me and-"

"Oh yea he walked into your hand?!" Ireland said, handing America his glasses from the floor.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" England said defendlessly, a strong tone of guilt in his voice.

"Dude! That was so not cool!" America moaned.

England was getting mad again "I said I'm bloody sorry what more do you want?!" he shouted

"Woah woah! Calm the hell down!" Ireland said, still holding America.

"Well that's rich coming from you!" England spat, consumed with rage he barley was able to control what came out of his mouth.

"_Excuse me?"_ Ireland replied

"Always losing your temper, always violent, always making a fuss!" England listed off.

Ireland looked into England's rage consumed eyes. "Well gee; I wonder where I get it from?" Ireland replied sarcastically, there was a light quiver in her voice however.

France and Italy, who had overhead the commosion came through one of the masses of hallways and stood a far bit behind England.

"v-vee w-what happened?" Italy whispered.

"Shh!" France hissed back trying to listen to the argument taking place.

"Why the bloody hell don't either if you two believe me when I say it was an _accident?!" _England said. "Do you know what accident means Ireland?" He said, a fake smile blastered on his face. Ireland looked him up and down, too stunned to answer

"W-What-"

"An accident is an unforeseen and unplanned event or circumstance, often with lack of intention or necessity" England said matter of factly

"English was never your forte was it?" He said laughing.

America, still cluching his cheek with his left arm, stood up staright, he took half a step towards England.

"Okay dude, I think you need to calm down" He said calmly.

"Me?! _Me?!_ " England questioned, "As far as I recall it is always you who need to bloody calm down!" He shouted, he started making wid hand gestures.

"Listen to me! I know what do to! I'm always right, because I'm the bloody hero!" He said, mimicking America. America looked a mixture of stunned and hurt, much like Ireland.

"Jesus Christ England why are you being such a complete gobshite?" Ireland said, walking up closer to him now.

England paused, his voice dropped a decibel "Maybe it's because of all you..." he mumbled.

"Ah yes, always us isn't it?" Ireland sighed.

"Maybe it's because you always gang up on me?" England said, louder.

Ireland paused. "huh?!"

England turned sharply, facing away from Ireland and America. "Never mind" He said coldly, He walked quickly away from them, very nearly knocking Italy over on his way. Ireland, America, France and Italy stood in the corridor, all looking as confused as one another.


	5. Reminiscing together: I don't hate you

**Okay last chapter! Here we go!**

Ireland sighed as she plonked into a chair she had recently sat in for the world meeting. She stared at the mess of papers in front of her. She sighed.

"ughhhh I hate feicin' paper shite!" she whinged, rolling not just her eyes, but her whole head at that. She had arrived here early this morning and was meant to be home ages ago, but Germany had found her and shoved her week due paper-work. Today had been a_ long_ day. A very long, long, long day!

She flopped her head down on the sheets of paper, before even lifting her pen. Her messy red hair was thrown over her face. For a while she was silent. She sighed.

"Stupid England...gettin' me in a shite mood..." She shut her eyes. "Ahhh" she sighed, this paper must of been straight from the photo-copier, it was nice and warm. She felt her large green eyes droop slowly, allowing herself to fall into a deep heavy sleep...

England took a huge swig of his tea. So big in fact he polished off one cup, in one gulp! He poured himself another cup of earl grey, gulping it down again. He used tea for many things, calming down was one of them. When he had finished off a whole pot of the steaming dark liquid he stretched his arms. He was calmed down a bit now, he felt a little sleepy and wanted nothing more than to get into a cosy warm bed.

He began walking towards the exit. He sighed

"That was most not how a gentle-man should of behaved" He thought to himself "Especially when in the presence of a lady" He paused, raising an eyebrow "Does Ireland count as a lady?"

**Not as long, but long ago**

Ireland whined as she looked down at the long drop. Her new dress England had recently got her was ripped. "Well that'll annoy him" She thought "especially since I accidently caught the last one in the fire" She thought, her nose scrunched at the thought that he would feed her his food as a distance she could hear voices in the distance.

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"I said _don't laugh_ at her"

"Oh but DUDE! It's soo funny!" Ireland felt her face redden.

"Yes but it's rude to laugh at people in distress"

"Oh is it un-gentlemanly of me?"

"Yes."****

Ireland gulped and shouted out "Piss off America!"

Slowly America and England became visible, America still under England's control, was running to the large tree were Ireland was stuck; England was a short distance behind him carrying a ladder over his shoulders.

America chuckled. "Do you know how she got stuck Iggy?"

"England."

"I says to her, I says 'bet you can't climb as high as I can in that tree' and she's all like 'Bet your arse I can' so she gets up there" He stiffed a laugh "and then she remembers she's afraid of heights!" America fell on the ground laughing.

Ireland blushed. "Shut up!" she called from the tree.

England sighed, trying his best not to smile at her cuteness "You two are the worst example of Gentlemen and ladies I think I've ever laid eyes on" Ireland glared at America, still laughing his self sick on the ground below. She kicked her leg so that her shoe slipped off and hit him on the head.

"Hey! There was a heel in that!" he shouted, rubbing his head.

"Good!"

"Honestly you two!" England placed the ladder against the tree. He stood on the first step twice making sure it was firmly in place. He slowly climbed up so that he was beside Ireland.

"Will you climb down yourself?" He asked. Ireland looked at the drop below the ladder and gulped. She looked at England and whispered so that America wouldn't hear her.

"I-'ll fall" But America did hear her, and laughed wildly again. Her face now resembled a red cherry.

England smiled sympathy. "It's okay; here I'll stand right behind you."

"What!" Ireland said, flustered "n-no! That's weird!" On ground America was clutching his side.

England rolled his eyes. "Come now, I won't bite or anything"

Ireland hesitated but then very slowly, with the help of England's hand stepped on the the ladder, He stood on the same step as her. Her hands clung to the ladder and shock madly.

"Don't shake the ladder Ireland or it'll fall!" America shouted from below. Ireland shock wildly now.

"No it won't" England said to her, "Your fine, take a step down"

"N-No I don't want to!"

"You're such a _girl_!" America chanted.

"I will kick your arse to Cork!" Ireland shouted at him.

Ireland and England started to climb down the steps, one step at a time. Ireland kept her eyes completely shut.

"Oh open your eyes, look we're nearly down" England said trying to comfort her.

"Easy for you to say" Ireland said "You're not afraid of anything"

"Sure I am" England laughed. "Like..." He thought, there was only one thing he could think of.

"Like?"

"Like...like being all alone again" He said eventfully. Ireland would of widened her eyes in shock if they weren't glued shut. She was about to say something when she felt the soft grass under her shoeless left foot.

Her eyes flashed open.

England beamed at her, "you see, what did I tell you?"

Ireland spun round, grinning from ear to ear. From a few feet across she heard America do a very obvious fake yawn.

"Oh sorry I think I fell asleep." He laughed. Ireland ran after him in her torn dress, grassy hair and missing one shoe that America now held in his hand. As England was about to tell them to come back he stopped and laughed.

"Honestly..."

**Present time**

As England walked swiftly down the hall, wanting to get home ASAP he noticed the door to the previous meeting was left ajar. At first he walked right past but then he stopped and back-tracked. He stuck his head through the door and his eyes scanned the room until they fell on some sort of orange lump left on the table on top of some very important looking files. He stared at it more intensely, taking a step into the room.

"Hold on a minute..." He thought "I know what that lump is". He walked slowly and quietly closer and closer to Ireland. He pulled out the chair beside her and sat down.

Ireland's eyes snapped open, awake, but then her tiredness hit her like a ton of bricks and she moaned for being woken.

"S-sorry did I wake you?" England said, his face turning pink.

Ireland peered at him, through her mess of hair covering most of her face, and her arms acting as a support for her head. This along with the many sheets of paper made her look like a student asleep in class.

"Nah you're grand" She mumbled, closing her eyes again.

England looked away. He knew that when Ireland was tired or half asleep, it was easiest to talk to her as she would just answer honestly and get to the point quickly. England squirmed in his seat.

"I...I'm really sorry" He said.

"Ye I know you didn't want to wake me" Ireland yawned.

"N-no" England stared, becoming quite un-comfortable "For losing my temper back there" He said, avoiding eye contact, even though it was hard to make out her eyes through her mess of hair.

Ireland paused; it was _very _rare for England to apologise, especially on the same day of the event he was sorry for. Eventfully she replied with

"It's not the worst thing you've done." England flinched at this statement. He glanced at Ireland briefly, then turned his gaze back at the wall he was staring at.

Ireland was very close to completely dropping off now, but she wanted one more question answered before England left or she fell asleep. She forced her eyes open, but didn't move from her position.

"I..." She stared "Why..." She stopped not sure how to phrase this question, putting it in English was going to make it even harder.

"Why...why did you change, back then?" England narrowed his eyes with confusion, still staring at the wall.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"After...after the American revolution" England flinched again "You... you _changed_" England let a depressed sigh, he should of known one day he would have to tell her this.

"You...you used to be so great" Ireland smiled to herself "Me, you and America, we would always play together, you would be really nice when teaching us new things, you would tell us stories" Her smile faded "but..." England felt all his guilt boil inside him.

"You would get really annoyed when I couldn't say my English right, you would ignore me, and you were no help during the whole famine crisis" She but emphasis on the last remark.

"I just want to know why" She mumbled, putting a loose strand of hair around her ear and closing her eyes again.

England paused. He looked at the ground, all of this was mostly true, he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"I...I didn't want to make myself love you..." He said finally. Ireland's head shot up from the table, her eyes were fixed on England, although he didn't face her, She continued to stare at him with mixed emotions.

"I..." England gulped "I was really depressed after America left me,_ really_ depressed and" He turned to Ireland and looked into her huge eyes

"I knew that if I made you hate me... it would be easier for me to let you go one day." He paused "I didn't want to get emotionally attached to you." He said a slight quiver in his voice.

Ireland held her gaze. For a moment she had thought he meant something else when he said love. Her tiredness slowly crept back on her, she resumed into her original position.

"Did it work?" She asked, holding her gaze with him. England gave a nervous laughed and looked at the ceiling

"No" He replied, his smile faded "not in the slightest". "Even though I had made you hate me, loath me for all I put you through, I still couldn't hate you."

Ireland's eyes fell "I put you through hell as well" she said quietly.

"Mmmh" England mumbled, agreeing with her "You were one of my most troubling colonies."

There was a short silence, both countries in the room were reflecting on all that had been said and done in the past. Ireland slowly felt herself slipping from being awake.

"...England"

"Hmm?"

"I...I don't hate you" She said. England froze "

"Ní féidir liom is fuath leat..." She whispered. It was the last thing she remembered saying before falling asleep on the table.

England continued to stare at her, his hand clasped over his mouth, the words echoed in his brain _I don't hate you, I don't hate you, I don't hate you ._Before he could stop himself he felt silent tears fall down his cheek. He gulped them back and smiled. He stood up quietly from his chair and took off his jacket; put it around Ireland's shoulder, to act as a blanket for her. He looked at her smiling with contentment.

"You're..." He began softly "You're such a handful" He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Such a terrible excuse of any lady I've ever seen."

**THE END**


End file.
